Przyjaciele
by Desdemona09
Summary: Są sobie najbliżsi na świecie. Ona wie, co do niego czuje i ma nadzieje, że jego serce również bije w rytm jej imienia. Tylko, że co z tego, jeżeli i tak nigdy nie będą mogli być razem? Debiut.


Ja wiem, że ty wiesz. Jednak lubię się łudzić, że to nie ma znaczenia i nic nie widzisz. Ja nigdy się nie przyznałam, ty nigdy nie pytałeś. I już nigdy nie zapytasz, bo nie możesz. Złamałbyś serce sobie, mi i _jej._ Nie pozwolisz na to, nie jesteś w stanie. Zginąłbyś w odmętach kłamstw, którymi karmimy się nawzajem od lat. Nie umiesz unieszczęśliwić jej, ani uszczęśliwić mnie, nie wyrywając sobie serca. Prawda? Twój - wątpliwy - kręgosłup moralny nie pozwala zniszczyć Ci dwóch idealnych rodzin, łamiąc nasze małżeństwa na pół.

Moje - idealne - sumienie zżera mnie od środka za każdą myśl o Tobie, o nas. Nocą, kiedy księżyc przysłania kontury grzechów, walczę z pragnieniem ucieczki z drewnianej klatki, zwanej domem, wprost w Twoje ramiona. Jak przystało na odważną lwice, staje dumnie na przeciw nierealnym marzeniom i wygrywam z nimi, zwycięstwem, które smakuje gorzej od najdotkliwszej z moich porażek. I sama już nie wiem, czy nie bolałoby mniej gdybym przegrała _chociaż_ raz.

Duma jest Twoim skarbem. Duma pozwala Ci oddychać. Przez dumę nigdy nie dotknąłbyś mnie inaczej. Moja krew Ci nie przeszkadza. Jest tak samo czerwona jak Twoja. Tak samo żywa i magiczna. Ale wielkie nazwisko ciąży ci na ramionach, jak upiór, który nie znika nawet z pojawieniem się słońca. Więc nigdy nie sprawisz, że zatracę się przez Twoje pocałunki. Twoje dłonie nie rozpalą mojego ciała. Próbuję nie wypatrywać dnia, w którym zaplątamy się w wyjątkowym tańcu, bo on nie nadejdzie, tak jak Twoja miłość. Czekam na Ciebie jak pustynia, czeka na deszcz. Bez nadziei.

Mimo to lubię się oszukiwać, że w marzeniach widzisz mnie, należącą tylko do Ciebie. Lubię nocą zatracać się w nieistniejącej rzeczywistości. Lubię udawać, że cierpisz, kiedy całujesz mnie w policzek, nie mogąc dosięgnąć ust. Ust, które chciałyby skosztować każdego fragmentu Twojego ciała. Lubię na ciebie patrzeć. Lubię obserować jak się zmieniasz - to ja zauważę pierwsze kurze łapki i pierwszy siwy włos, kiedy platynowe włosy ściemnieją Ci do brudnego blondu.

Ty też często na mnie patrzysz bez wyraźnego powodu. Ale oboje udajemy, że to nieprawda. Pozorami zakrywamy dwuznaczności.

Moje łóżko jest bez ciebie puste, szum pościeli wydaje się mdły, a jej biel już na zawsze dla mnie zszarzała. Choć nigdy tak naprawdę w nim nie byłeś. Ja parę razy wylegiwałam się w Twoim. Przy okazji, grzecznie, zachowując stosowną odległość, ale próbując Cię sprowokować kusą piżamą, spojrzeniem. Bezskutecznie.

To było dawno, a teraz Tobie przez gardło wciąż nie przechodzi moje nowe nazwisko, które bardziej przeszkadza chyba jedynie mi.

I tak sobie żyjemy razem, ale obok siebie. Ja jako dumna pani Potter - przykładka matka, żona i tak dalej. I Ty. Szanowny pan na włościach i jego majestatyczna małżonka.

Trudno przeoczyć, że ona cię kocha. Równie trudno nie zauważyć, że ty nie kochasz jej.

Chyba, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia. Ale nawet Harry, nienawidzący Cię z całego serca, powiedział, że współczuje małżeństwu, którego tylko jedna strona żywi ciepłe uczucia, kojące serce. Ślepiec, który kocha mnie miłością czystą jak śnieg, którą to ja brukam krwią i niszczącymi mnie pragnieniami.

To ze mną cieszyłeś się, kiedy Merlin zesłał ci upragnionego dziedzica - to cudowne dziecko, dla którego jestem jak druga matka. To ja pomogałam Ci przebrnąć przez wszystkie porażki. Ona, choć najważniejsza, nie mogła podnosić Cię z kolan. Tylko ja wiedziałam jak. To ja widziałam dno Twojej rozpaczy, kiedy myślałeś, że słońce nie wstanie następnego dnia. Ufałeś tylko mi? To ja pierwsza oglądałam Twoje loty na skrzydłach zwycięstwa. To ja tańczyłam z Tobą na stole w dniu wygranej i to ja chowałam się pod nim z Tobą w momentach strachu.

To zawsze byłam ja.

To dzięki Tobie zgodziłam się iść przez życie z najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciń ty sprawiłeś, że po wojnie znów odkryłam co, to życie. To Ty pierwszy pogratulowałeś mi ze łzami w oczach, kiedy dowiedziałam się o tyciusieńkiej Rose, rosnącej pod moim sercem. To Ty byłeś ze mną, trzymałeś mnie za rękę, kiedy malutki Hugo został jedynie krwawą plamą na moich spodniach i bolesnym wspomnieniem. To Ty ratowałeś moją duszę, kiedy szalałam z rozpaczy po stracie dziecka.

To zawsze byłeś Ty.

Może przegapiliśmy jakiś kluczowy moment. Może nie pocałowałam Cię, kiedy powinnam. Może to Ty się przestraszyłeś. Może zabrakło nam czasu. Odwagi. Szczęścia. Może tak miało być. Może przeznaczenie nas nie lubi. Może jesteśmy zbyt głupi. Może jesteśmy odważnymi ludźmi, którzy boją się powiedzieć prawdę.

Może muszę się z tym pogodzić?

Żałuję, że to może być tylko moja wyobraźnia, Draco.

Żałuję, że otwarcie nie patrzysz na mnie z żarem, który zmienia Twoje szare oczy, w najszczersze srebro.

Żałuję, że to nie mnie budzisz pocałunkiem.

Żałuję, że...

Ale to ja jestem Twoją _najlepszą_ przyjaciółką. I nawet _ona_ mi tego nie odbierze.


End file.
